


Cookies and Milk

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: An off-handed comment takes an attraction and friendship to the next level.





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steve Rogers's 100th birthday. Based on my dirty response to the meme. "Be sure to leave out cookies and milk for Captain America on the 4th of July."
> 
> Happy Birthday, Stevie.

The impromptu birthday party for Steve Rogers had been her idea. A kind of thank you for being you and because who doesn’t like birthday parties? She’d bought cupcakes and made punch. Even got sparkles for everyone.  
Steve leaned against the roof wall watching his neighbors under the haphazardly strung white twinkle lights. He didn’t recognize any of the music that played, but they danced and laughed and looked happy. And really, that was the best present he could ask for.  
One of his neighbors clapped him on the back. “Happy birthday, Steve.”  
“Thanks, Mike.”  
Mike, his downstairs neighbor, cleared his throat. “Now kids, remember to leave out milk and cookies for Captain America tonight when he comes to leave presents under your flag.” Steve chuckled to himself and shook his head. His adult neighbors laughed while the kids asked each other and their parents if that were true.  
She leaned over to her best friend and neighbor across the hall. “So does this mean if I wear flag patterned panties he’ll give me a special present?”  
Her best friend cackled as she giggled. They both glanced over at Steve to find him looking right at her with a smirk on his plump pink lips. She bit her bottom lip as he brought the beer to mouth and took a long pull. “You think he heard you?”  
Steve raised his beer bottle in her direction. They both turned around, squealing. “I think he did. Fuck.”  
The rest of the party Steve kept cast glances her way. She’d catch him in the act and quickly look away. He’d heard her alright. And dammit, if he didn’t hope she was wearing flag patterned panties under that snug denim skirt.  
When the last tenant had left the roof, she sighed and dropped to the couch. She hadn’t seen Steve leave but she was pretty sure it had been in the middle of the fireworks. She had more than a few friends from her volunteering at the VA who were combat veterans who hated fireworks now. With a sigh, she pushed herself back up and began to clean up.  
*  
She thought she’d imagined the knock. The building had the hum of white noise. Air conditioners, fans, radios and TVs, sounding quietly into the late night. She didn’t bother getting dressed. She had a feeling of who it was. Her belly twisted in excitement. She picked up the tray that sat by the door. A glass of cold milk, the surface beaded with condensation, and two chocolate chip cookies on a small white porcelain tea plate.  
A cursory peek through the peephole confirmed it. Steve stood on the other side of the door in one of his damnably, sinfully tight white tees and a pair of black sweats. He was barefoot. He knocked softly again but he could hear her excited heartbeat and her uptick in breath. And he could smell her. His cock twitched in the sweatpants.  
The door opened and she leaned against the side. “Happy birthday, Rogers.”  
He swallowed then smirked. His clear blue eyes darkened, the pupils growing as his desire did. Her hips cocked to the side, pressed against the door. His gaze traveled down her body, drinking in her bare chest, nipples tight and dark. And the flag patterned panties, the only thing she wore.  
“Can I come in?”  
She grinned and grabbed a handful of the tight white tee. Steve smirked as he let himself be pulled into the apartment. Their lips met in searing kiss that curled her toes. Steve kicked the door shut behind him, his arms going around her waist. The tray clattered to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Steve would enjoy some fireworks after all.


End file.
